1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating treatment method for a substrate, a coating treatment apparatus for a substrate, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a photolithography process of manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, resist coating treatment for forming a resist film by applying a resist solution on, for example, a wafer, exposure processing for exposing the resist film to a predetermined pattern, developing treatment for developing the exposed resist film, and so on are sequentially performed, whereby a predetermined resist pattern is formed on the wafer.
In the aforesaid resist coating treatment, often used is a so-called spin coating treatment method of applying a resist solution on a surface of a wafer by supplying the resist solution from a nozzle to a center portion of the wafer which is rotated at high speed and diffusing the resist solution on the wafer by a centrifugal force. As a method of uniformly applying the resist solution in this spin coating treatment method, there has been proposed, for example, a method in which a resist solution is supplied to a wafer which is rotated at high speed, thereafter the rotation speed of the wafer is once decreased to planarize the resist solution on the wafer, the rotation speed of the wafer is thereafter increased again to dry the resist solution on the wafer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-115936).